


The Challenge Is Half The Fun

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, HP May Madness 2016, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts  “My one weakness.”, ‘tequila’, ‘charm’, and ‘bondage’ from Day 9 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge Is Half The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/32757.html)

“What’s that?” Neville asked warily, eyeing the shot glasses.

“Tequila,” Blaise smirked, handing him the salt and a wedge of lime.

“My one weakness,” Neville smiled, before they downed the shots.

“Apart from me.”

“That goes without saying,” he blushed. Some people labeled Blaise arrogant, while some couldn’t resist his charms. Neville was definitely in the later category. 

Especially when that silky voice was making lewd promises in his ear. Strong hands tying the ropes around his wrists, deft tongue flicking across his hole, while a sure hand slides over his cock, twisting at the end in just the right—

“Earth to Neville?” Blaise chuckled, rubbing distracting circles on Neville’s inner thigh.

“Hm?”

“How about,” he said, lowering his voice and leaning closer, his breath ghosting against the shell of Neville’s ear, “we go home, get out the spreader bar and see how many surfaces in the house I can bend you over and fuck you into?”

“On my wrists?”

“Guess again. And once I strap you in, you’re in until we’re done.”

Neville’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But you’ll unstrap me to move around?”

Blaise’s filthy grin went straight to Neville’s cock. “Where would the fun be in that?”


End file.
